The Unexpected
by Unfortunate Fates
Summary: Collection of drabbles centered around the things that surprise Kurt and Blaine about each other.  Drabble 1: Handwriting
1. Handwriting

When Blaine first helps Kurt with his homework at Dalton, he expects the pristine state of his bag and the organization and the neat-freak tendencies that Kurt has never been able to suppress, all lined up nicely to be picked apart. What he doesn't expect is Kurt's handwriting.

Blaine knows it's awful and stereotypical and horrible of him, but his subconscious had somehow conjured up two possible outcomes for the way Kurt writes: precise, narrow, angular letters and looping, scrawling, delicate cursive. It's only natural to think that Kurt's writing must be measured and carefully; that's the way the rest of him always has been. Blaine's never had a reason to think differently.

"Let's get started on the essay," he says, and Kurt rolls his eyes at having to handwrite a copy because really, these aren't the Dark Ages, though he wouldn't be surprised if their teacher had yet to be informed. Blaine smothers a laugh and says really, we have to get to work. Kurt sighs.

When Kurt writes out the title, Blaine has to double take. _Essay on the Hero's Journey Archetype_ is scrawled along the top of the page messily, letters overlapping every which way; they're too small and too sharp and too wild. It's distinctly _boy_ in a way that makes Blaine want to laugh and demand an explanation at the exact same time.

"It might be a little messy," Kurt says awkwardly when Blaine gapes like a fish, "My writing is awful."

Blaine just shakes his head and helps Kurt plan an outline, all the while marveling over the fact that, for once, something about Kurt isn't completely controlled. He thinks he likes that. He thinks he likes it a lot.

**Review? There may be more drabbles to come if anyone's interested :)**


	2. Journaling

When Kurt first sees the unassuming little booklet, he assumes it's Blaine's school planner or something (and honestly, that wouldn't be so surprising). It has Blaine's name pressed cleanly across the front and feels heavy and solid in his hand.

Kurt plans to ask Blaine when he gets back from whatever he'd needed to do downstairs when-

"Don't open that!"

Blaine's cheeks are flushed, eyes wide and panicked and nervous. "I mean, that's kind of personal."

Kurt puts the booklet down slowly, realization hitting that there's no way Blaine's that protective over a planner. He'd never pinned Blaine for the journaling type, but really, it shouldn't be all that surprising.

The silence stretches on.

"Did-" starts Blaine, and he swallows, looks down, blinks, "I mean, it's personal, but I want us to share stuff, you know? Did you want to…um...maybe read it?"

And now Kurt's eyes are widening, and an "are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's perfectly fine-" is spilling from his lips.

"Yeah," interrupts Blaine, "I want you to. Not here, though. Take it home with you?"

Kurt nods silently, and Blaine puts in the movie. Not much is watched, though, considering the fact that Kurt is thinking of what's in the journal and Blaine is trying not to think of what's in the journal.

…

_I met a guy like me. Yes, he's gay, but I mean he's been through some of the same things I have. The same things and more, actually. He's been shoved and pushed around and bullied, and today I found out that he was sexually harassed by a closeted homosexual homophobic._

(Kurt's never seen it lain out so cleanly before, all of his experiences summed up in two sentences by this incredible, compassionate boy who'd barely even known him).

_The thing is, I don't understand why it took a death threat (__**a death threat**__) to push him out of his old school. He stayed, and fought, and never once backed down from who he is. He's braver than me and he's stronger than me. I wish he knew just how amazing he is._

He skips over a few until he reaches an entry dated a month later, well after Kurt's transfer.

_He's here. He's here, and he's in the Warblers, and he's still one of the strongest people I know. Yesterday I asked him a little bit about his past, if he wanted to share. He talked about locker shoves and dumpster dives and how his locker was defaced. He was joking around even during parts of it. I just don't get how he seems so unfazed by the awful things that have happened to him._

The next is after the Trainwreck Extravaganza, if the ridiculously expanisive, looping scrawl is any indicator.

_I don't even know what to think anymore. I told Dad I had a date with a girl and I swear I've never seen him so proud of me. Kurt…I woke up in his bed and his dad was glaring at me but everything is still fuzzy and I'm trying not to think about him. He isn't taking this well. Honestly, I think Rachel's a cool girl, and we share a lot of interests. Do I like her in that way? Not yet. But will I take the chance if I have it? You bet._

(And Kurt's heart aches at this, because Blaine shouldn't be pushing down who he really is for his dad or for society or for anyone, ever.)

He flips a few pages until a script of some sort appears, lines heavily underlined and crossed out and arrows everywhere until it all spills over into chaos.

_You move me._

_Spend more time with you._

**_I've been looking for you forever_.**

****(Kurt smiles at the page, then, memories filling him up and _wow_, he'd never have thought Blaine was such a nervous wreck the day before he's expressed his feelings for Kurt, but this evidence doesn't lie and he feels a rush of warmth for his boyfriend).

The latest entry is short, just a few lines.

_I did it. I told Kurt I love him. And he said he loves me back. It's funny. I plan everything, even my speech before I told Kurt the way I felt back around Regionals. I mean, I was nervous as hell, but I was ready. Today, though, there was no planning at all. Just us. It was perfect._

And that's what it takes for Kurt to realize that even though it may not have been intended as such, this is a journal about Kurt, about the relationship between Kurt and Blaine, and about how they grew together.

Kurt knows Blaine changed his life, and for the better. But he never really thought about the part he himself played in Blaine's life.

It's refreshing.

**Review?**


	3. Twirling

**Prompted by the lovely fuckingblainers on tumblr :)**

Blaine is walking past the auditorium towards his locker after Glee when he hears humming. The echoes are short and there's another sound: a clicking, is it? He can't tell, can't tell at all, so he decides that one quick peek wouldn't do him any harm. He's just curious. They got out early today anyways, so he won't be expected home for another thirty minutes, anyways.

He props open the door slowly. The humming becomes clearer, more defined, and Blaine recognizes two things at once; first, the voice is undoubtedly Kurt's, and second, he's practicing his audition piece. It feels like an intimate moment, then, because Kurt is playing with the melody, messing up and hitting strange notes, but it's real and heartfelt and raw in a way his performances never have been and never will be.

Blaine is about to announce his presence when a flash of silver catches his eye. He sinks back into the shadows and watches as Kurt pulls two…knives? Forks? He can't tell, but Kurt pulls them from the ground behind him and starts to twirl. Slowly at first, and Blaine's absolutely transfixed. He then speeds up, moving the objects faster and faster until they're a dizzying blur.

All at once, the song comes to a halt, and the devices clatter to the floor.

Blaine claps.

Kurt's eyes fly open and when he spots Blaine he almost seems surprised, or relieved, or some mix of the two. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I heard you singing, so I came in. I didn't want to interrupt," he smiles back, and continues stepping towards the stage. "What were those things you were twirling?"

_It was so hot_, his mind adds helpfully.

Kurt's face reddens. "They're called sai swords. I taught myself how to use them. Do you think I should bring them to the audition?" he bites his lip.

"Yeah! They were…" _hot hot hot hot,_ "awesome!" He curses himself for being a hormone-driven teenage boy because obviously Kurt is conflicted here. "I never knew you could do that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," smiles Kurt mysteriously, "If you want, I could show you some other things…"

"So, let's say I still had twenty minutes before I have to go. Could you show some other things _then_?"

Kurt smiles and takes Blaine's hand. "If you insist…"

**Review?**


End file.
